A New Beginning
by Caliber13
Summary: This story picks up right after Season 5 Episode 2. Kenzi has decided to take a vacation to sort through her life after returning to earth, leaving Bo and Tamsin to pick up the pieces and work together on all the cases and crazy obstacles that will arise. Valkubus endgame with adventure, romance and comedy ensured.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Tamsin cracked her neck and stretched as she straightened her red jacket up and proceeded to walk back to the crack shack to see Bo and Kenzi. Tamsin had gone to the Dal to update Trick on what had happened earlier with her sisterly doubt-off and what Freya had said about needing to ensure her books were balanced. Trick told her that he would look more in to everything, but for now the Valkyrie should go home and enjoy time with Bo and Kenzi as the group attempted to get back in to a "normal" routine of life before losing Kenzi and the gates of Hel opening.

As Tamsin walked up to the door of their humble abode, she expected to hear an assortment of craziness coming from the shack, but it was unusually quiet. Having Bo and Kenzi reunited she anticipated the two being half drunk and stumbling around their home laughing wildly as they told tales of all that had happened since the two had been apart, but still, it was dead silence. Out of instinct and fear, Tamsin went smashing through the door of the shack, without an once of grace and tripped as she fell to the floor. Using her skills as a warrior, Tamsin rolled and sprung up on her feet swiftly pulling the dagger she had stashed in her boot and was now standing in the living room in her fighting stance. To her surprise she saw Bo sitting on the couch with her hand over her mouth chuckling.

"That was certainly one way to make an entrance Tammy…" Bo said with a laugh.

"One, I told you to never call me that.." Tamsin said as she put her dagger back in the holster and fixed her jacket, "And two, I was mildly concerned that it was freaking quiet in here! I figured with you and Kenzi back together I would come home to a damn raging throw down of epic proportion and then I come to the door and it's silent! After what happened earlier with my evil pain in the ass sister I was ready for a fight"

Bo simply laughed lightly and smiled as she patted the cushion beside her. Tamsin happily came over and flopped down on the couch beside Bo and laid her head back.

"Tired Valkyrie?" Bo said as she elbowed the blonde lightly.

"I mean it has been one hell of a two days… Going to Valhalla, then going crazy in Valhalla, coming back here and having a little tiff with the sis… Yeah I could use a damn drink… Or five" Tamsin said as she gave a light smirk and nose scrunch towards the Succubus who smiled sweetly in response. "Speaking of drinks… Where the hell is Kenz?" Tamsin asked as she got up off the couch and looked around the shack.

"She left…" Bo said sadly as she turned her body on the couch so that her head was laying on the cushion facing the fridge where the Valkyrie was now leaning on the island in the kitchen.

"What do you mean she left? Left as in she went to the liquor store? Left as in we need to go busting back in to Valhalla?" Tamsin asked quickly as the concern showed on her face.

"No… Left as in she packed up her things and went to Spain. Hale left her some land there in his will, and I guess she was done with the fae world after everything. She said that she's tired of being the human fighting in a world where she can't keep up with us. She said she was tired of holding me back… So she's gone…" Bo said sadly as the tears started to slowly fall down her cheek.

Tamsin pursed her lips together and scrunched her brow. She turned and grabbed the vodka from the freezer and two glasses as she headed over to the couch beside Bo, pouring them both a glass. Bo took the vodka and gave a half smile to the blonde in appreciation.

"I guess asking if you're okay would be kinda pointless in the current situation huh?" Tamsin said as she took a sip of her vodka.

Bo let out a breathless chuckle as she sniffled and wiped a tear from her eye. Tamsin couldn't help but feel her heart break along with Bo's. She knew that all Bo had been wanting was Kenzi back, and then once she had her back, the human decided to leave… She couldn't imagine the heart ache Bo was feeling now.

Tamsin reached over and put her arm around Bo and pulled the sniffling Succubus into her side so that Bo was cuddled up in to her and she had her right arm wrapped around the Succubus.

Bo was a little surprised at how kind and caring the blonde was being, but was happy to have someone there for her with their arm wrapped around her. She felt relaxed and happy. She knew if anyone would understand what she was going through it would be Tamsin. The Valkyrie loved Kenzi just as much as she did. Bo laid her head on Tamsin's shoulder as she sipped the cup of vodka the blonde had poured her.

"I know it sucks right now, but it's Kenzi, she'll be back after she's had some time to sort everything out. She's been through a lot Bo. Kenzi knows you love her and that you'll protect her no matter what, but she also died and spent weeks in the afterworld. She's gone through a lot and I mean, I can kinda see her point. It's hard being a human in the fae world, feeling constantly out done and weak, even though there is nothing about Kenzi that's weak… It's still a lot on her, especially after losing Hale. The one thing to remember right now is that she's alive and given a second chance… All because of you Bo…" Tamsin said with a smile as she looked down to the Succubus.

Bo looked up and gave Tamsin a warm smile as she snuggled closer into the blonde on the couch. "How did you know that's exactly what I needed to hear?"

"Eh… Probably because it's kinda what I needed to hear out loud" Tamsin said with a laugh, "Trust me, I know it sucks not having Kenzi here after everything, but all I keep thinking is that bitch is gonna get to Spain, her little white Russian ass is gonna get burnt to a crisp, and then she's going to realize she misses Trick and the free booze and she'll be back soon. We just gotta give her space to let her sort her shit out"

Bo laughed a genuine laugh as she grinned to the blonde. "That might be the best motivational speech I've heard yet"

"Yeah well what can I say, I'm full of surprises" Tamsin said with a nose scrunch.

"Oh trust me, I know" Bo said as she sipped her glass, "I distinctly remember being a little stunned by you saying _here's Tammy" _Bo then began to laugh hysterically.

Tamsin couldn't help but smirk and roll her eyes.

"Oh shut up! I told you I hate going to Valhalla! Place drives me ape shit crazy!" Tamsin said as she playfully shoved the Succubus.

"Yeah we never did get a chance to talk about what exactly happened there! What in the hell was that Tamsin?" Bo asked as she sat up and turned to look at the blonde face on.

"It's hard to really talk about. Being a Valkyrie there are things that I sometimes just can't say, but after you marching your ass to Valhalla I guess I can tell you more than I can tell the others" Tamsin said as she shrugged. Tamsin finished her glass of vodka and poured another.

"Woah there killer, we aren't trying to get shit faced just yet" Bo said as she laughed.

"Oh trust me, booze always helps when I talk about home sweet home" Tamsin said with a saddened smirk.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to Tamsin, I understand not being able to talk about certain things… Trust me…" Bo said as she rolled her eyes and sighed thinking about her encounter with her father in Hel.

"Nah, I think you should probably hear this anyway. From what Freya said, she'll be back to mess with us again so I mean, just in case we run into more issues like we had in Valhalla, you can at least be a little more prepared" Tamsin said as she shrugged.

"Yeah cause I was not prepared for crazy Tam-Tam coming at me with an axe" Bo said with a smirk as she shoved the blonde.

"Yeah I wasn't exactly planning on that either, trust me, there are times you drive me insane and make me wanna kill you, but I never could" Tamsin said as she shoved the brunette.

Bo couldn't help but laugh.

"Pretty much being a Valkyrie on earth is different than who I am when I'm in Valhalla. Here it's like I have the freedom of making my own choices, being able to do whatever I want, live an actual life… Until there is a soul ready for me to deliver, then it's when I am put to a serious shit show of a mental test. Going to Valhalla, it's like being brainwashed. Freya is _very_ persuasive…" Tamsin said as she raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips.

"Oh really? Sleeping with the boss huh? No wonder everyone there thinks that you are trouble Valkyrie…" Bo said as she smirked and winked at the blonde.

"Don't worry Succubus, she's tried but I haven't taken the bait. She's definitely the goddess of love, so her being a tad slutty is expected. She started using those tactics with me when I became 'slightly out of control' and thought I would bang her. But nah, she just is very… I don't know… She's the Queen of the Valkyrie's. I'm suppose to obey, serve, listen, die and then be reborn… But we all know how I do with orders… I never listened growing up, but I never flat out disobeyed her except for two times. Once with you when I refused to bring you to the Wanderer, who had some fucked up deal with Freya or something and then with the Blood King. She got hellah pissed when Trick rewrote my life cycles. After the whole Rainer ordeal she kicked me out so the first time I had really been back and seen her was when I went to find you and Kenzi" Tamsin said as she drank some more of her vodka.

"What did she say to you when you saw her?" Bo asked as she finish dyer glass of vodka and then reached down pouring another as she was now entranced in her conversation with the blonde.

"Well, I figured that getting you and Kenzi out of Valhalla wouldn't be easy if she was still pissed, so I tried my best to put on the charm and ask for forgiveness… Which I'm still not 100% on if I got or not, I'm gonna go with no considering I tried to get both of you out of there and fuck with her deal she tried to make you… But she told me that I had made 'quite the mess' and that I better 'clean it up' then the phone rang and she looked over at it and I knew it was the man who hired me…"

"What happened when you answered it?" Bo asked as she was deeply in to the story.

"That my dear Succubus is when I went crazy. I swear I don't know what the hell it is about Valhalla but it's like it takes away so much of your willpower. It drains you of your ability to say no and fight back. And there's something about _him_ and the way that he talks… It was like I snapped and went from the Tamsin Kenzi raised, to the Tamsin before I came here… I felt ruthless, blood thirsty… Evil… It sucks. That's part of the reason I didn't give a shit when I was kicked out. Being there makes you dark. Valkyrie's are created different, we are raised different, there are so many secrets, lies, and hate that boil. Everyone will literally kill you to get to the top. It's just.. Different. It's like heaven and hell mixed into one. Heaven in the sense of you can drink, party, have sex and be wild… But hell in the sense of you know that at the time you're called that you must answer and that means you fight, you bleed, you kill, and you sin… Over and over again until your mission is complete. You do what you have to do… It sucks, but it's how I was raised. When I answered the phone, that voice… God I'll never forget that voice. He told me he wanted you… And being back in Valhalla and feeling that pull, it took over me. I lost control…" Tamsin said as she looked to Bo with guilty eyes.

"Don't give me that look…" Bo said as she reached over and put her hand on Tamsin's.

"What look?" Tamsin asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"That guilty puppy dog look where I know you're sorry and beating yourself up over what happened…" Bo said as she crossed her arms and smiled.

"Come on Bo, you even said it yourself. That was two strikes, one more and I'm done with you and your family…" Tamsin said as she kept her gaze on the Succubus.

"Don't hold me to what I said then Tamsin. I didn't understand everything like I do now. See, this is why I always attempt to get you to do this communicating thing you hate so much. If you explain things like this to me, it helps me understand you more. You couldn't help what Valhalla did to you… But you did have the choice to take me in or not in the beginning of all of this and you never did and THAT is what I see in you, not what happened there. You're apart of this family and apart of my life… Honestly I couldn't imagine my life without you" Bo said as she smiled sweetly.

"Really?" Tamsin asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah… I mean just look at everything you've done for me, for Kenzi… You're something else Valkyrie…" Bo said with a smirk.

"You're probably the first person to ever say that" Tamsin said with a laugh.

"Yeah, well get use to hearing it, cause with Kenzi on a mini vacation, I need a new partner in crime…" Bo said as she gave an evil grin, "Feeling up for the job Valkyrie?"

Tamsin smirked and tilted her head, "Bring it on Succubus…"

The two clanked their glasses together and then tipped them back and gulped the remainder of their vodka.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Bo woke up in her bed, feeling slightly hung over from her vodka movie night with Tamsin. It wasn't the same without Kenzi around, that was certain, but having Tamsin there made things better. What the Valkyrie had told her the previous night made things easier for Bo. Tamsin was right, in time Kenzi would return home to her family, but for now she needed to give her best friend space to figure out everything. Bo looked down at her phone and couldn't resist the urge to send Kenzi a text.

_Miss you bestie. Hope all is well. Make sure to send Tamsin and I pics of Spain! If not you can expect us coming to find your ass. All my love -BoBo_

Bo pressed send and smiled a little. She didn't expect Kenzi to reply, but she wanted the small human to know that she was loved and that she was missed.

Bo headed down the stairs and laughed when she saw Tamsin on the couch, sprawled out in all of her glory with an oversized sweatshirt on and a pair of under ware fully passed out. The blonde was cuddled into the couch with her head resting on the pillow and a frown.

Bo decided she would take a picture for leverage, and smiled when she looked at it. _She may be bitchy, but she's pretty cute when she's sleeping._ Bo thought as she shook her head and put her phone back in her pocket.

Assuming waking the sleeping Valkyrie would mean nuclear bitch blonde mode, Bo quietly walked over to the kitchen and made a pot of coffee. The smell from the coffee pot was overwhelmingly wonderful after a night of alcohol.

"That smells like heaven…" Tamsin mumbled from the couch, causing Bo to laugh.

"I see the aroma of caffeine has awoken the dead" Bo said as she poured Tamsin a cup.

"Shhhh… Just bring me coffee…" Tamsin grumbled as she rolled over on the couch.

Bo cleared her throat and looked towards the back of the couch. She couldn't see the blonde, but she imagined an eye roll was occurring.

"Please…" Tamsin whined, knowing that the Succubus was waiting for that magic word.

"Yes dear…" Bo said with a laugh as she walked over with a cup in hand for the blonde.

"Thank you…" Tamsin said as she sat up and cuddled into a ball on the side of the couch.

"Look at you, using your manners when you wake up, this is progress" Bo said with a grin.

"Mama didn't raise no fool" Tamsin said as she scrunched her nose.

"Mama also didn't raise you with manners, she raised you with booze" Bo said as she smiled.

"Which is why this Valkyrie is smart enough to use her manners after drinking booze to get coffee" Tamsin said as she looked over to Bo, who as always, looked stunning in her kimono.

"Ready to find a case and have some fun?" Bo asked as she raised her eyebrows.

"Psh me? I'm always ready…" Tamsin said with a smirk.

Bo and Tamsin walked into the Dal the next day smiling and laughing as the Succubus rolled her eyes and playfully shoved the blonde. Tamsin had called Trick and Dyson and told them about Kenzi leaving, of course they both had a million questions, but the Valkyrie just said for now, let it go. She told them that she and Bo were going to try to take on some cases to help pass the time without Kenzi being there.

"Hey wolf wang" Tamsin said with a laugh as she flopped down at the bar beside Dyson.

"Tamsin…" Dyson said with a grin as he looked to the blonde and simply shook his head.

"So, my roommate tells me that you have a case for us" Bo said with a smirk as she flopped down on the other side of the wolf.

"Indeed I do" Dyson said as he held the case file in his hands. "But, I don't know if this is something you two would be willing to do, it might be too much for you"

"What?! Do you know us?" Tamsin said as she acted offended.

"Yes, and both of you are trouble" Dyson said as he looked between the two.

Bo glanced over to Tamsin and grinned as she nodded to the Valkyrie. At the same time they both grabbed his arms and yanked on him as they put their heads on his shoulder giving their best attempt at puppy eyes.

"Pleaseeeeee Dyson" Bo whined as she pouted her lip.

"Yeah come on pup we need some crime fighting excitement in our livesssss" Tamsin whined on the opposite side of him.

"I don't think you're going to win this one my friend…" Trick said from behind the bar as he smiled at the two women.

"Fine, here's the case… But please, try not to kill but so many or destroy but so much property…" Dyson said as he laid the case folder on the bar, "And Tamsin, that was directed towards you"

Tamsin rolled her eyes as Bo chuckled and the two women sprang onto the folder excitedly opening it to see what was inside.

As the two read over the case and inspected the case folder, Tamsin started to laugh hysterically.

"Oh this should be one hell of a case…" she said as she turned and looked at Dyson who had his arms crossed over leaning on the post in the middle of the Dal as he shrugged and smirked.

"You sure you're up for this one there roommate? Cause I don't exactly seeing this being something you'd be able to pull off" Bo said as she giggled at the shocked expression on Tamsin's face.

"Excuse me?!" Tamsin said as she playfully smacked the Succubus.

"I mean you do know that this will be a no fighting and all charm operation… And you babe, well you're more warrior and less seductress…" Bo said as she, Dyson and Trick all started to laugh.

"Woah! Hold the hell up! I'll have you know that I can totally pull this shit off, I might even out shine your skanky ass hoe bag" Tamsin said with a challenging grin.

"Well let's go get ready then Valkyrie…" Bo said with a smile as she flashed her eyes blue.

"Waiting on you whore cake" Tamsin said as she crossed her eyes and let them fade to their Valkyrie black.

Bo and Tamsin shared challenging smiles as they both in unison sprinted it out of the Dal as they shoved one another fighting to be the first out of the door.

"Be careful! I expect you two to check in… PLEASE!" Dyson called out after the two women.

"Yeah yeah whatever!" Bo said as she tripped Tamsin and sprinted out the door.

"Oh you little shit!" Tamsin yelled as she regained her footing and ran out of the Dal laughing.

"You do realize you practically just gave them an all expense paid vacation right?" Trick said as he chuckled.

"Eh… I figured they could use some fun while they were taking on their first case together" Dyson said as he looked towards the Blood King.

"And you do realize they will most certainly NOT be staying out of trouble correct?" Trick said as he raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"Oh trust me, I know…" Dyson said as he sat down and drank a beer that Trick had handed him.


End file.
